Musical compositions are pieces of musical work that contain an arrangement of melody, harmony, and rhythm. Creators of such musical compositions are known as composers, who decide how the melody, harmony, and rhythm are arranged. Modern technology has advanced to assist composers in developing musical compositions. For instance, software applications have been developed to provide composers an interface with which musical pieces may be constructed and sampled (e.g., heard by the composer) in real time. These types of software applications perform calculations on a digital representation of a musical piece which may be referred to as “music performance data.” The music performance data may then be manipulated by such software applications. Often, composers utilize modern technology to develop music compositions from beginning to end in one progression. Despite these technological advances, however, modern technology limits composers' abilities to experience different variations of their work, thereby stifling their creative potential. Accordingly, improvements to such modern technology are desired.